Her happy memory
by Lilsys
Summary: Ginny hat Probleme mit ihrem Patronuszauber. Harry bietet ihr überraschenderweise Hilfe an – oder war das doch nicht so überraschend? R&R Please!


**Disclaimer:** Nichts, aber wirklich gar nichts hier gehört mir... Sniff...

**Her Happy Memory**

Ginevra Weasley ließ resigniert ihren Zauberstab sinken und seufzte. „Verdammt, das werde ich wohl niemals schaffen", murmelte sie. Aber jemand hatte sie gehört.

„Was wirst du niemals schaffen, Ginny?", fragte Harry. Er war so plötzlich hinter ihr aufgetaucht, dass Ginny zusammenzuckte. Ihr Herz begann, laut zu pochen. Ob das von dem Schreck kam oder einfach davon, dass es Harry war, der sie erschreckt hatte, wusste sie nicht so genau.

„Oh, Harry! Hast du mich erschreckt!", rief sie. Er lachte.

„Nun sag schon, was wirst du niemals schaffen?" Seine grünen Augen sprühten förmlich über vor Schalk. Ginny bemerkte, dass ihr Herz noch schneller schlug, als er den Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht löste.

„Na ja, es ist nicht weiter tragisch, es wird ja nicht mal verlangt, dass man es kann, und die Lehrer wären auch so schon erstaunt genug, aber..." Als sie in seine Augen starrte und merkte, dass sie Blödsinn redete und stotterte, errötete sie. Aber sie sprach schnell weiter, um es vor ihm zu verbergen. „Es geht um den Patronus." Sie seufzte und brach ihren Blickkontakt, um den Gemeinschaftsraum zu beobachten. „Fast jeder, der mal Mitglied in der DA war, beherrscht den Patronuszauber schon. Sogar Colin und Dennis. Heute in Geschichte der Zauberei kam Colin ganz aufgeregt zu mir und sagte, dass sogar sein Bruder es endlich geschafft hatte. Ich komme mir so mies vor."

„Ginny", sagte Harry mit tröstlicher Stimme, „du bist eine gute Hexe. Du wirst mal zu den besten gehören. Der Patronus ist ziemlich schwierig, aber das sagt noch lange nichts darüber aus, ob du eine gute Hexe bist oder nicht. Wer ist damals mit mir in die Mysteriumsabteilung gegangen, um gemeinsam mit mir zu kämpfen?"

Sie errötete noch mehr und senkte den Blick. „Ich war ja nicht die Einzige, die dich begleitet hat", murmelte sie.

„Nein, aber Ginny..." Bei der Art, wie er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, musste sie aufsehen. Völlig ernst blickte er in ihre haselnussbraunen Augen. Mit leiser Stimme sprach er weiter. „Versprich mir, dass du es niemandem weitererzählst, ja?" Sie nickte gespannt. „Neville kann es auch noch nicht." Ginny musste grinsen. Harry lächelte zurück. „Aber sag ihm das ja nicht. Er würde mich sonst umbringen."

Jetzt lachte Ginny aus vollem Hals los. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, versprach sie ihm: „Natürlich werde ich ihm das nicht auch noch vor den Kopf stoßen. Darauf kannst du dich verlassen, Harry."

„Okay." Er lächelte sie direkt an, Ginny bekam etwas weiche Knie. „Ginny...", begann er von Neuem, „wenn du willst..." Jetzt war er es, der den Blick senkte. „Wenn du willst, könnte ich mit dir üben. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst. Aber du musst nicht... Ich bin dir auch nicht böse, wenn du nicht..."

„Ja", hauchte sie.

„Ja?", fragte er zurück. Er hob seinen Blick wieder, und sie sah sowohl sein Erstaunen als auch seine Freude darin.

„Ja", bestätigte sie ihm. „Sag mir einfach, wann du Zeit hast, okay?"

„Gut", sagte er und überlegte kurz. „Wie wär's mit Sonntag Nachmittag? Wir suchen uns ein Klassenzimmer und üben so lange, bis du es kannst."

„Übermorgen also. Okay." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Danke, Harry."

„Bedank dich nachher, ja?" Er grinste zurück.

In diesem Augenblick kam Ron die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafräumen herunter und rief durch den ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum: „Los, Harry, komm schon! Wir sind spät dran!"

„Er ist es, der wieder mal spät dran ist", flüsterte er Ginny zu und verdrehte die Augen.

Ginny kicherte und sah Harry zu, wie er ihrem Bruder nachlief. Eine Welle der Eifersucht überschwemmte sie. Sie musste zugeben, dass Ron mehr von Harry hatte als sie selbst. Das hatte er schon immer gehabt. Er war Harrys bester Freund gewesen, noch ehe er überhaupt seinen Namen gekannt hatte. Er war mit ihm durch Dick und Dünn gegangen, ihre Freundschaft hatte unzählige Streitereien überstanden, und sie spielte in dieser Geschichte genau genommen gar keine Rolle. Sie war eben nur die kleine Schwester des besten Freundes.

Das änderte aber nichts an ihren Gefühlen.

Sie waren schon seit langer Zeit da gewesen. Anfangs hatte es vielleicht noch wie die Schwärmerei eines kleinen Mädchens für einen Helden ausgesehen, und sie hatte gehofft, dass sich das vielleicht irgendwann ändern würde. Aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. Über die Jahre waren ihre Gefühle intensiver geworden, sie war erwachsener geworden und hatte irgendwann akzeptiert, dass sie wohl für den Rest ihres Lebens unglücklich in Harry verliebt sein würde.

Und jetzt das. Er hatte ihr angeboten, mit ihr zu üben. Und sie wusste nicht einmal, ob sie es aushalten würde, mit ihm allein in einem Raum zu sein, ohne sofort die Flucht zu ergreifen.

Aber die Zeit verging schnell, und plötzlich war der Sonntag Nachmittag da. Sie wartete im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn und als er die Treppe herunterkam, wurde ihr etwas schlecht. Er ging auf sie zu und lächelte.

„Hey, Ginny. Bist du fertig? Gehen wir?"

Sie nickte beklommen. Plötzlich streckte er die Hand aus. Sie sah in sein lächelndes Gesicht, kramte all ihren Gryffindor-Mut hervor und ergriff sie. Er zog sie hoch, und als sie sich Hand in Hand gegenüberstanden, musste auch sie lächeln.

„Los, gehen wir", sagte sie und folgte ihm aus dem Portraitloch.

Sie suchten sich ein leeres Klassenzimmer im sechsten Stock und Harry begann noch einmal, Ginny sein Grundwissen über den Patronus-Zauber zu erklären. Am Ende nickte sie. „Ja, Harry, ich glaube, ich habe verstanden, wie es funktioniert."

„Dann los, versuch' es!", ermunterte er sie.

Sie stand auf und streckte ihre Hand aus. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und rief: „Expecto Patronum!" Harry beobachtete, wie ein dünner, weißer Nebel aus ihrem Zauberstab kam, der aber keine Tiergestalt annahm. Enttäuscht und entmutigt setzte Ginny sich wieder hin. Sie sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend.

„Harry, ich schaffe das nicht", jammerte sie.

„Nicht aufgeben", meinte er und legte ihr ermutigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Versuch es noch einmal."

Das tat sie auch. Bestärkt durch das kleine bisschen Körperkontakt stand sie auf und versuchte es. Und versuchte es noch einmal. Und noch einmal. Ergebnislos. Es wollte ihr nicht gelingen.

Harry seufzte tief. Er wusste nicht genau, warum es bei ihr nicht funktionieren wollte. Er überlegte kurz und fragte sie dann: „Ginny, woran denkst du überhaupt, wenn du den Patronus versuchst? Wenn es nicht zu persönlich ist, meine ich." Er errötete leicht.

„Na ja...", sagte Ginny und musste automatisch lächeln, „ich denke an diesen Augenblick, als du in der Kammer des Schreckens den Basilisken getötet und mich gerettet hast."

Harrys Miene wurde ernst. „Ginny, du hast das damals doch gar nicht mitbekommen. Du warst zu diesem Zeitpunkt bewusstlos."

„Oh... Stimmt ja." Sie seufzte vor Ratlosigkeit auf. „Aber was soll ich dann tun, Harry?"

Er dachte kurz nach. „Ginny, du musst dir eine andere glückliche Erinnerung suchen. Versuch es mit etwas anderem."

„Okay." Sie stand auf, dachte einen Augenblick konzentriert nach und rief: „Expecto Patronum!" Weißer Nebel kam abermals zum Vorschein. Sie versuchte es noch einige Male ergebnislos, ehe sie sich wieder erschöpft auf einen der Stühle sinken ließ.

„Also, Ginny, ich habe dich beim Aussprechen des Zaubers beobachtet. Ich kann keinen Fehler finden, der darauf schließen würde, dass du den Zauberstab falsch hältst oder du die falschen Bewegungen machst. Es muss an deiner Erinnerung liegen."

„Ich hab jetzt eine andere Erinnerung ausprobiert", sagte Ginny. „Zuerst dieser Augenblick, als ich dich zum ersten Mal in Kings Cross gesehen habe, als wir uns von Ron verabschiedeten..."

Harry musste leicht lachen. „Was soll denn daran so besonders sein?"

Ich habe dich zum ersten Mal gesehen und mich sofort in dich verliebt, du verdammter Idiot! Das sagte sie aber natürlich nicht. Sie wollte ihn ja nicht dazu bringen, das Klassenzimmer fluchtartig zu verlassen und nie wieder ein Wort mit ihr zu wechseln. Sie ignorierte seinen Kommentar einfach. „Dann hab ich es mit einer anderen Erinnerung versucht. Nämlich mit dem ersten Quidditchspiel in meinem vierten Jahr. Weißt du noch? Ron und ich waren gerade ins Team gekommen. Schade nur, dass du damals schon Quidditchverbot hattest..."

Harry erwähnte wohlweislich nicht, dass er das Spiel nicht einmal sehen konnte, da er mit Hermine und Hagrid zu Grawp gegangen war. „Gin, bei diesem Spiel hat Gryffindor verloren."

„Aber ich war irgendwie stolz und traurig zugleich, dass ich deinen Platz bekommen habe!", sagte Ginny entrüstet.

„Eben. Aber eine glückliche Erinnerung war das nicht so ganz."

Sie seufzte. Woran bitteschön sollte sie noch denken, um diesen verdammten Patronus endlich hinzubekommen?

Als ob er ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte, sagte Harry: „Komm, wir machen ein anderes Mal weiter. Du bist sichtlich erschöpft und brauchst etwas Zeit, um in deinem Gedächtnis zu kramen und dir die passende Erinnerung zurechtzusuchen."

Ginny gefiel es nicht, dass er über ihre Erinnerungen sprach wie über ein altes Blatt Papier, das sie lange nicht mehr benützt und jetzt wieder dringend brauchte.

„Außerdem brauche ich frische Luft. Der ganze Patronus-Nebel, der hier noch rumschwirrt, ist ja ziemlich erstickend. Kommst du noch mit nach draußen?"

„Ja, klar." Ginny war froh, aus diesem Klassenzimmer hinauszukommen. Als sie vor der Tür standen, kam ihr plötzlich eine Idee. „Harry, wieso klettern wir nicht auf den Astronomieturm? Wir sind hier im sechsten Stock, und bis wir unten sind, dauert es ja ewig. Aber wir sind ganz in der Nähe des Astronomieturmes, also..."

„Los, wir laufen hin", sagte Harry, packte sie an der Hand und lief mit ihr los. Einen kleinen Augenblick lang wunderte sie sich, woher dieser plötzliche Gedanke wohl gekommen sein mochte, aber sie verwarf ihre Theorien wieder und sah zu, dass er sie nicht zu sehr ziehen musste. Sie war mit sechs älteren Brüdern eine ganz passable Läuferin und hatte keine Probleme, mit Harrys Tempo mitzuhalten. Hand in Hand lieferten sie sich ein kleines Wettrennen, das aber unentschieden ausging. Es war Harry, der zuerst die Tür auf dem Astronomieturm berührte und sie öffnete, Ginny aber betrat zuerst die Terrasse, auf der sie sonst ihren nächtlichen Astronomieunterricht hatten.

„Unentschieden", meinte Harry und ließ ihre Hand wieder los. Irgendwie kam sie sich jetzt wieder alleine vor.

Harry trat zum Geländer und ließ seinen Blick in Richtung Quidditchfeld streifen. Ginny folgte ihm, trat dicht zu ihm und fragte: „Wer wohl gerade trainiert?"

„Das müssten die Ravenclaws sein", meinte Harry mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Kennst du die Einteilung des Quidditchfeldes auswendig?", kicherte Ginny.

„Nein", gab Harry mit einem schiefen Lächeln zu, „schau auf die Trikots! Alle in blau."

„Oh." Harry hatte Recht gehabt. Nur war es von dieser Entfernung aus wirklich schlecht zu beobachten, welche Farbe die Kleidung der Spieler hatte. Ginny musste zugeben, dass Harry trotz seiner Fehlsichtigkeit ausgezeichnet sah. Nicht umsonst war er der Sucher der Gryffindors, und nicht umsonst hatte er in seiner ganzen Karriere als Sucher erst zwei Mal den Schnatz in einem Spiel nicht gefangen.

Wortlos blickte Ginny über die Ländereien. Sie war sich Harrys Anwesenheit neben sich schmerzlich bewusst. Los, sag etwas zu ihm, sagte sie zu sich selbst. Tu irgendetwas, sprich mit ihm, küss ihn, aber steh nicht bloß so teilnahmslos rum!

„Du zitterst ja", sagte Harry plötzlich. Er hatte sie ertappt und gleichzeitig die Stimmung gebrochen. „Komm, wir gehen wieder zurück. Dir muss ja eiskalt sein."

Harry selbst trug nicht viel mehr als die übliche Schuluniform, niemand von ihnen hatte daran gedacht, einen Umhang mitzunehmen. Und Ende Februar war es wirklich noch nicht warm genug, um nicht dick vermummt rauszugehen. Aber nach ihrem kurzen Wettrennen war ihnen beiden draußen alles andere als kalt gewesen.

„Ja, gehen wir runter." Ginny war auf sich selbst sauer wie noch nie. Da hatte sie es einmal geschafft, mit Harry allein zu sein, und was tat sie? Sie verbockte alles. Im Stillen dachte sie: Jetzt wird er sicher denken, ich bin zu blöd, um Smalltalk zu betreiben, und er spricht nie wieder mit mir. Ich hab's für immer vergeigt.

Als sie vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame ankamen, drehte sich Harry plötzlich zu ihr um und fragte sie: „Ist nächster Samstag in Ordnung?"

„Äh... was?"

„Wir suchen uns wieder ein Klassenzimmer und du kannst bis dahin nachdenken, welche Erinnerungen du nehmen wirst. Diesmal wird es klappen, das weiß ich."

„Danke, Harry", sagte sie und lächelte gezwungenermaßen. Da war sie so ein Idiot gewesen, und er war immer noch nett zu ihr! Womit hatte sie das verdient?

Das erste, was sie tat, als sie wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, war, hoch in ihren Schlafraum zu laufen und sich auf ihrem Himmelbett zusammenzurollen und erst mal gehörig in Selbstmitleid zu schwelgen. Sie hasste sich selbst für ihre Begabung, gute Situationen zu vermasseln. Sie hasste sich selbst für ihre Schüchternheit. Aber am meisten hasste sie sich dafür, ausgerechnet dann schüchtern zu sein, wenn es um Harry ging. Eigentlich war sie ein aufgewecktes Mädchen, hatte immer eine gute Antwort auf den Lippen, wenn es um Wortgefechte ging oder darum, sich mit einem Lehrer die bessere Note auszuhandeln. Aber bei Harry...

Die ganze nächste Woche mied sie Harry. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, ihm gegenüberzustehen. Beim Essen in der großen Halle setzte sie sich so weit von ihm weg wie möglich, und in ihrer Freizeit flüchtete sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. Aber leider wurden ihre Freunde langsam auf ihr seltsames Verhalten aufmerksam.

„Ginny, was ist los mit dir?", fragte Colin einmal nach Zauberkunst. „Geht's dir nicht so gut? Wirst du krank? Soll ich dich zu Madame Pomfrey begleiten?"

„Nein, Colin, ich bin nicht krank", sagte Ginny. Colin war manchmal eine Nervensäge, aber im Grunde war er doch nur besorgt um seine Freunde.

„Aber ich sehe doch, dass es dir nicht gut geht!", beharrte der Junge.

„Doch, mir geht es bestens", sagte Ginny und lächelte. Tief im Inneren wusste sie aber, dass dem nicht so war. Der Einzige, der ihr helfen konnte, wusste nichts von ihrem Problem.

Bald darauf stand sie wieder mit Harry in einem einsamen Klassenzimmer. Sie hatte schon unzählige Male den Patronus probiert, erfolglos. Harry schritt tief nachdenkend vor ihr auf und ab, während sie auf einem Stuhl saß, die Schultern hängen ließ und den Tränen nahe war.

„Versuch mal, an Quidditch zu denken", schlug er vor.

Ginny schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich. „Expecto Patronum!", rief sie und schwang den Zauberstab. Weißer Nebel erschien.

„Na, es wird schon langsam", meinte Harry zuversichtlich.

Ginny schnaubte verächtlich. „Aber nicht in diesem Leben." Dieser Nebel unterschied sich überhaupt nicht von denen, die sie vorher bereits produziert hatte.

„Komm, ich bring dich auf andere Gedanken", sagte Harry und deutete auf die Tür. „Gehen wir wo anders hin. Ich halte es in diesem Klassenzimmer langsam nicht mehr aus. Erinnert mich zu sehr an McGonagall."

Ginny lächelte leicht und folgte ihm. Wieder führte sie der Weg hinauf in den Astronomieturm. Es wehte ein kalter Wind und die Wolken am Himmel kündigten Regen an.

„Schließ deine Augen", sagte Harry, der neben ihr stand.

Ginny befolgte seine Bitte und wartete gespannt, was als nächstes kam. Der Wind rüttelte an ihr und sie hörte das stetige Pfeifen der Böen.

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick sagte Harry: „Was fühlst du?"

„Mir ist kalt", sagte sie mit geschlossenen Augen. Mit ihren Händen tastete sie in die Richtung, in der sie Harry vermutete. Er ergriff sie und stellte sich dicht an sie, um den Wind abzublocken und etwas von seiner Wärme mit ihr zu teilen.

„Und jetzt?", fragte er leise.

„Besser", sagte sie und machte die Augen auf. Sie standen so nahe beieinander, dass sein Gesicht ganz dicht an ihrem war. Ginny schluckte. Bei den Übungen war wirklich alles wieder schiefgegangen, der Patronus hatte nicht funktioniert, und mittlerweile war ihr alles egal. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf die Lippen.

Sie ließ sofort wieder von ihm ab und wartete mit angehaltenem Atem auf seine Reaktion. _Bitte, lauf jetzt nicht vor mir davon! _betete sie inständig. _Bitte, bitte, bitte!_

Er zwinkerte kurz, dann beugte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie. Einfach so. Er wich nicht von ihr weg. Automatisch ließen die beiden ihre Hände los. Ginny schloss ihre Augen, die sie vor Verblüffung weit aufgerissen hatte, und legte ihre Hände versuchsweise auf seine Schultern, während er die seinen um sie schlang und sie an sich zog. Ihr wurde heiß und sie hatte einen ganzen Schwarm Schmetterlinge im Bauch, als er sanft an ihrer Unterlippe knabberte. Sie öffnete ihren Mund ein kleines Stück und erlebte einen so intensiven und leidenschaftlichen Kuss, dass ihre Knie weich wurden.

Ehe sie zu weich waren, löste sie die Verbindung zwischen ihnen, indem sie einen großen Schritt nach hinten machte. Harry sah verwirrt aus, und dennoch süß mit seinen vom Wind zerzausten Haaren, den Lippen, die so wunderbar küssen konnten und den Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der sich nicht recht interpretieren ließ. Sie sah darin sowohl Verlangen und ein tiefes Gefühl, als auch absolute Verwirrtheit und den Ausdruck, etwas verloren zu haben, das er gerade erst gewonnen hatte.

Plötzlich durchlief es sie wie ein Schock. Sie ging an das Geländer des Astronomieturms, holte tief Luft, sah in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel und rief: „Expecto Patronum!" Aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes, der in die Wolken gerichtet war, kam weißer Nebel hervor, der sich verdichtete und zu der Gestalt eines Tieres verdichtete. Eine Taube aus weißem Rauch zog ein paar Kreise über den Turm und über Ginnys und Harrys Köpfe hinweg, ehe sie hoch in den Himmel stieg und bald in dem Wolkenschleier verschwunden war.

Ginny drehte sich zu Harry um und grinste.

„Wow", sagte Harry. „Du hast es geschafft."

„Ja", antwortete Ginny leicht atemlos, „weil mein Traum ist in Erfüllung gegangen. Du hast mir einen Kuss gegeben."

Plötzlich musste auch Harry grinsen. „Wenn du willst, kannst du noch mehr davon bekommen als diesen einen."

Ginny schloss die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen und fand sich in Harrys Armen wieder. Sein Mund suchte begierig den ihren und Ginny wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass sie seit langer Zeit wieder vollkommen glücklich war.

Ende

**A/N: **Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen? Ein Sequel wird es aber nicht geben, also fragt erst gar nicht darum. Ansonsten nehme ich gerne jede Mitteilung in Form eines Reviews entgegen, egal was, kritisiert mich, lobt mich, schreibt mir einfach Reviews!


End file.
